The apparatus disclosed in Patent Citation 1 is known as a conventional X-ray analyzer that uses an X-ray optical component device. A slit, a monochromator, or the like is cited as an example of the X-ray optical component in this X-ray analyzer. In Patent Citation 1, a unit referred to as a box, an adapter, or the like is used as an X-ray optical component unit provided with the X-ray optical component. A configuration is adopted in which an X-ray optical component unit such as a box, and adapter, or the like is mounted to and dismounted from a goniometer, which is an angle measuring device.
Various types of X-ray optical component units are prepared according to the type of X-ray optical components built into the X-ray optical component unit in the X-ray analyzer, and when a specific measurement is to be made, an X-ray optical component unit that is suitable for the type of measurement is selected from among the various types of X-ray optical component units and mounted to the goniometer. When the type of measurement is changed, the X-ray optical component unit is replaced with a different X-ray optical component unit.
In the actual X-ray analyzer disclosed in Patent Citation 1, an electric wire cable is extended from the X-ray optical component unit, a controller for controlling the operation of components in the X-ray optical component unit is provided in the proper location in the goniometer, and the controller and the electric wire cable extending from the X-ray optical component unit are electrically connected by a connector.
When an X-ray optical component unit is to be replaced with a different X-ray optical component unit, an operation is performed in which the connector belonging to the X-ray optical component unit that is to be replaced is detached from the controller, the X-ray optical component unit is detached from the goniometer, a new X-ray optical component unit is mounted to the goniometer, and the connector belonging to the new X-ray optical component unit is connected to the controller.
In the connector, an electrical connection between instruments is generally accomplished by insertion of a plurality of pins into a plurality of terminals. In the connector used in the X-ray analyzer disclosed in Patent Citation 1, the plurality of pins are of equal length, and the distal ends of the pins are at the same position. The plurality of terminals are also of equal length, and the distal ends of the terminals are at the same position.
Incidentally, a motor (e.g., a stepping motor) for moving the X-ray optical component to adjust the position thereof inside the X-ray optical component unit is sometimes provided separately from the X-ray optical component. When the distal ends of the plurality of pins and the plurality of terminals are at the same position as described above in a case in which a motor is provided inside the X-ray optical component unit in the manner described above, when the connector is detached in a state in which the motor is being controlled to a stationary state, a problem occurs whereby a counter-electromotive force and a surge current (i.e., a current that fluctuates sharply in a short time) cause an output shaft of the motor to rotate, despite the need for the motor to be stopped. In some cases, a control circuit controlling the motor is also damaged.
Patent Citation 2 discloses hot swapping by forming a connector from long pins and short pins. Patent Citation 2 also proposes a circuit configuration for preventing malfunctioning during live insertion and live removal. Hot swapping is a technique that enables a connector of one constituent unit of a device to be disconnected from the device as a whole without interrupting a power supply to the device as a whole. However, Patent Citation 2 does not go so far as to relate and apply the technique of hot swapping to operation of a motor when the motor is provided in a constituent unit.
Patent Citation 3 discloses an insertion/removal detection device for detecting insertion and removal of an external storage device used in an electronic instrument into and from a connector. Specifically, a device is disclosed in which safe insertion/removal is made possible by improving a circuit configuration pertaining to the external storage device, rather than by improving a mechanical configuration relating to the connector. However, Patent Citation 3 also does not go so far as to relate and apply the technique of hot swapping to operation of a motor when the motor is provided in a constituent unit.
Patent Citation 4 discloses a system provided with a constituent component capable of hot swapping. Specifically, a hot swapping technique is realized using a connector having long pins and short pins. However, Patent Citation 4 also does not go so far as to relate and apply the technique of hot swapping to operation of a motor when the motor is provided in a constituent unit.